


Shrimp Heaven Now

by mechadogmarron



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack Fic, Flash Fiction, Gen, Microfiction, Shrimp heaven now, mbmbam, really dumb ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechadogmarron/pseuds/mechadogmarron
Summary: Someone’s made a scene at a farmer’s market. Apparently.





	Shrimp Heaven Now

“Now we’ve got another one here, sent in by Anne Rouge, the Rouge Rogue, this is from Yahoo answers user dannydevitoes: What is “shrimp heaven now” and also aliens are real????”

“So I was at the farmer’s market and I saw a real tough looking guy, kinda familiar, at a stand. He starts talking with the guy and then I see this weird black alien ooze coming out of his back. The ooze starts shouting “shrimp heaven now” at the top of its lungs(?) and then the dude pretends he's the one shouting so no one sees the alien but I definitely saw it. And then, real quite, he says ‘we can't keep doing this, V.’ What does it mean that aliens are real? Also, what is shrimp heaven now?”

“Well, clearly the alien came from shrimp heaven, and now that it's got groceries it wants to go back home.”

“Why does it need groceries?”

“Exotic farm-to-table, dude. Vaping with the freshest earth carrots is what's in on Planet Slime. But they can't afford all the space travel, and that's why they can't keep doing it.”

“Take me to your carrots.”

“That one was bad and you know it. Did the alien look like a shrimp? I mean—”

Anne switched the podcast off. “I thought you two were keeping a low profile!”

“We were! They just got a bit excited, that's all. It's not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? You're lucky no one got video!”

“Eh, it'll happen when it happens.”

She groaned. Thank God she was dating Dan now; the longer they spent apart, the easier it was to see every single way they were doomed from the start. “Well, just promise me you'll be careful. Like it or not, people associate me with you. I don't want to get weird questions.”

“Of course.”

“Also…” She bit her lip. “What is shrimp heaven now, anyways?”

“You know, like the lobster tank,” Eddie replied, which provided absolutely no answer at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Shrimp Heaven Now is from My Brother, My Brother, and Me, episode 367. 
> 
> This was probably the worst use of the past 30 minutes imaginable, even if I spent most of that time looking at animatics of the original bit :V


End file.
